Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for registering address information that is saved in an external database into an existing address book is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-154891. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-154891, a communication apparatus that is able to register an address of an address book saved in an external database for a particular item into an existing address book is described.
However, in recent years, image forming apparatuses capable of IP-FAX transmission have emerged, and an IP-FAX transmission has become possible in addition to a fax transmission that uses a conventional public switched telephone network. In a case where fax transmission is performed by an image forming apparatus that supports IP-FAX, a communication mode must be designated. However, in a case of a conventional image forming apparatus that only supports a public switched telephone network, it is possible to specify a partner and perform a fax transmission simply by designating a telephone number of a transmission destination. Accordingly, in a case where an image forming apparatus is instructed to perform a facsimile transmission by an information processing apparatus, cases in which the transmission cannot be performed normally arise if the transmission destination is not properly designated depending on whether the image forming apparatus supports IP-FAX or the public switched telephone network.